


The Moment It All Falls Apart

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And I mean light, Chill XV, Cor Has Fluffy Hair, Fine it's implied, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Reminiscing, Ten Years Age Difference, Two Grumpy Cats Unite, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: "The truth was that she'd done nothing wrong. As clichéd as it sounded, it wasn't her, it was him. All thanks to the man sleeping next to him, their marriage was over before they'd even met."When things start to crumble and fall apart everyone can more or less pinpoint exactly what went wrong. For Clarus he'd known for years his marriage was doomed to fail and that was before he'd even met his future wife.





	The Moment It All Falls Apart

Clarus was awake and had been for the last couple of hours. After everything that had happened earlier it was understandable as to why he couldn't sleep. He glanced down at the sleeping figure next to him, short hair tousled, breathing softly, naked with only a blanket to cover up his modesty.

This man was going to be the death of him. The fact that he'd come over at three am just showed Clarus how loyal his lover truly was. It didn't phase him that he was the reason that Clarus' wife had just left him, he just arrived at his' door, dressed in sweats and holding a six pack of beer.

The kids weren't here, she'd taken them - just for the night. They were all at her mothers breaking it gently as to why their own mother wasn't going to be living with them anymore. Gladiolus had to stay with Clarus, he had a duty to uphold. She'd wanted to take Iris though, as young as she was, she still needed a mother, but Gladiolus wouldn't want to be separated from Iris and Iris clung to her brother more than her soft toys these days. It wouldn't be right to separate them both.

She'd said she'd seen it coming. Knew he was being distant with her, what had she done wrong? She'd cried.

The truth was that she'd done nothing wrong. As clichéd as it sounded, it wasn't her, it was him. All thanks to the man sleeping next to him, their marriage was over before they'd even met.

~*~

For Clarus, it had all fallen apart the moment he met Cor Leonis. He'd heard all about a new recruit, from outside the Citadel, with a scowl and an attitude to match that of Clarus' himself. Curiosity piqued and he'd taken himself down to the training hall to watch a training session.

He wasn't alone, apparently, everyone in the Citadel wanted to see the new recruit in action. After all, it was rare for a recruit from outside the citadel to be so young.

He was thirteen but something about the way he held himself made Clarus think he was older. He was also very light on his feet. Clarus watched as he dodged and jabbed, ducked and parried every attack that his trainer was throwing at him and for a brief moment, Clarus wished he was the one doing the training. There was just something about him, Clarus couldn't put his finger on it, but he was interested.

Fortune must have been with him at that point because the very next day he was pulled into his father's office and told that he was going to be in charge of training the new recruit.

~*~

Their first training session didn't go exactly as Clarus had planned. He thought that with a hand-shake and a chat about common interests the two could become firm friends. Maybe he could even take the boy in as a younger brother.

His plan was foolproof, it was after all how everyone else became his friend. With Cor though it was different. It was like he didn't want to be his friend. There were handshakes and introductions but when Clarus tried to find out more about the young man he'd closed up, grabbed a training weapon from the stand, looked him square in the eyes and said;

"Apologies but I thought we were here to train, not gossip like two old maids doing laundry."

Clarus had narrowed his eyes at that point. Who was this kid calling old? He was 23! Still young and spry and could certainly take this cocky recruit down a peg or two. As they trained and even over the years as Cor graduated from training weapons to specialising in one form, Clarus could still feel something about the kid. He was still cocky and very serious in his duty, almost like he was trying to prove something. According to the other members of the Crownsguard, he didn't go out and they'd stopped asking him. He was grumpy, unsociable and sometimes downright intimidating, but still, Clarus watched him.

Their relationship became strained though, he had no idea what Cor's problem was but every so often it just riled him the wrong way. They'd disagree on something, or butt heads or even just breathe wrong and they'd argue about it. Fight about it, storm away from each other muttering expletives until the task at hand grew too big to ignore so they took it out on each other instead, using their weapons instead of words.

~*~

The trip with Regis brought them a little closer together, he was more receptive and little more sociable. Being around Regis sort of did that to people. He could bring out the best in everyone. It also helped that Regis had sat them both down a week or so into the trip and said that if they didn't start cooperating and getting along then he would send them both back to Insomnia and he would continue alone with just Cid and Weskham.

Neither of them wanted that, Clarus was the Prince's Shield, he needed to be at his side. Cor had quietened as well, not wanting to fail in a duty he'd been assigned by the king. So for the first time since they'd started their trip, there were no arguments that night.

Then the Tempering Grounds we uncovered and Cor, always with something to prove left to take the trials. Clarus tried to stop him from leaving, tried to convince him otherwise. The week he was away Clarus was miserable, the others thought it was because Cor hadn't listened to him, but really he worried about him, couldn't focus without thinking about him. When Cor finally emerged, battered, bruised and close to death he was branded Immortal, Clarus just called him stupid and idiotic. He could have died, what did he have to prove? He didn't think he could care about someone so much, but it pained Clarus to know that Cor was hurt, but in his anger, he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

~*~

It wasn't until Clarus was 28 did he finally figure out what it was about Cor that he'd been missing. They'd been reminiscing in Cor's Citadel apartments - at 18 and an officer of rank he'd been granted his own set of rooms within the Citadel - and the topic of when they first met had come up.

"You know, you were pretty arrogant as a kid," Clarus said, taking a sip of his fifth beer in order to gain some liquid courage. It was the night after Regis' coronation, King Mors had passed away some weeks previously and Regis had finally ascended to the throne. Clarus and Cor hadn’t drunk during the ceremony or the celebrations, after retiring for the evening, however, there was nothing stopping them. After all, they were friends now and all it took was a six-month journey outside of the crown city, fighting on the front lines with nothing but a small car stuffed with five guys and an even smaller tent. Saving each other's lives on multiple occasions during that time helped a little as well, Clarus even forgave him for the Gilgamesh incident.

Cor just raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't everyone arrogant as a kid?"

"You even more so, it was like you had something to prove."

"I did have something to prove," he pointed out. He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty beer cans, his back up against the sofa that Clarus was casually lying on. He'd tried to protest against the beer, said he wasn't old enough until Clarus had pointed out that he hadn't been old enough to drive them round Lucis but that hadn't stopped him.

It was Clarus' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm from the South District, I had to prove that I belonged here lest they throw me out. Everyone I met had known each other for years, grown up with each other. Born into this life…"

Clarus glanced down at him, placed his can on the floor among the others and rearranged himself on the sofa, he then placed a tentative hand on the younger man's head and patted it.

Looking back at it now, it was a pretty dumb move, patting someone on the head. But right then in that moment, in his alcohol induced state it seemed so right, especially when he realised how soft Cor's hair was. It was cut short, as it always had been, but Clarus was surprised to find how fluffy it was. He stopped patting to rub his fingers through it.

"You had nothing to prove," he repeated, still combing his fingers through Cor's short fluffy hair. It was soothing, nice and the fact that Cor didn't move away made it that so much better.

"I had everything to prove when you and your posse sauntered through the halls acting like spoilt, rich bastards that owned the place."

"Posse?" Clarus snorted, but that wasn't the issue on hand here. "Just because we came from families who have served the royal line for generations doesn't mean we had nothing to prove. When my father was alive I was always compared to him, even now, he died upholding his duty and everyone is still comparing me. 'Will you be just like your father?' 'Your father was great you know.' It's a lot of pressure."

Cor swivelled round and Clarus had to reluctantly pull his hand free of his hair. "I'm sorry," he said genially, his eyes full of remorse. "I literally had no idea."

It was at that point did Clarus pin-point why his world had ended five odd years ago. He'd been feeling nothing but admiration for this boy. This young man, who despite his upbringing and shortcomings, had risen through the ranks, first as the youngest bodyguard to be placed into a king's service, then as one of four members of a royal retinue out to the front lines, to an officer within the Crownsguard itself. The admiration throughout the years had turned to pride, to gratitude, to actually having feelings for the man. It had taken five years but Clarus finally worked out that after all this time he'd had a crush on the boy.

Without thinking, and planning to blame it on the alcohol if it wasn't reciprocated the way he wanted it, Clarus all but launched himself off the sofa. He placed his hands on either side of Cor's startled face pushing him down so that he was lying on the floor amongst the beer cans and Clarus lying on top of him. Cor didn't resist and so Clarus leaned in and kissed him.

Cor opened his mouth slightly accepting the kiss and spurred by it, Clarus deepened it.

"Urgh, finally," came a breathless moan.

Clarus pulled away, he placed his two hands on the floor either side of Cor's head and pushed himself up to look down at him. He was flushed, breathing heavily and there was an annoyance in his eyes because their contact had stopped. "Finally?" he repeated.

Cor smirked. "I may have also been trying to impress you. I had, what you would call, a small school-boy crush on my teacher…"

Clarus' heart skipped a beat. "And now?" he breathed, bending his elbows slightly, holding his pose so he was all but a few inches away from Cor's face.

"Oh I think I'm little too old for petty school-boy crushes, don't you?" he whispered, a sly grin appearing on his face as he lifted his head up slightly to kiss Clarus on the lips.

Clarus lost it, with a groan he further bent his elbows, closing the distance between them as he pressed down to deepen the kiss. Cor's hands automatically rose to his hair, attempting to run his fingers through in repayment. Only there was nothing there, his new buzz-cut had replaced his shoulder-length hair just that morning. He could tell Cor was disappointed and so in order to distract him, he lowered his hips, rolling them slightly and allowed Cor's body to support his weight. With his hands now free, he combed them through Cor's fluffy hair. The distraction worked and Cor's hands soon lowered to instead cusp Clarus' ass.

~*~

He'd finally fallen asleep, head resting on Cor's chest. It was a sleep filled with memories, memories all involving Cor and everything they'd been through. They'd always stayed together over the years, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone, even when Clarus had been forced to marry for duty, family and honour they'd stayed together. The moment she found out was the moment she'd left and deep down Clarus knew he should be upset about that, but in reality, he was relieved. He wasn't happy in that relationship, he'd produced an heir, and gotten an extra at that. He loved his kids just as much as he loved Cor, he just didn't love her.

A small shrill of a phone rose him from his slumber.

"Yours or mine?" came a muffled yawn from under him.

"Yours," was the simple reply. His phone was turned off - Regis had granted him personal leave, a chance to get his affairs in order. Clarus had argued, he was fine to work and the king couldn't be without his shield. Regis had insisted though, said that Cor could take over his duties whilst he sorted things out. Clarus also wondered if getting him out of the Citadel meant that they could deal with the huge amount of press and scandal that would no doubt arise when the press caught wind of the fact that Lord Clarus Amicita, Ruling Council Member and Shield to the King, had just had his wife leave him.

There was movement from underneath him, a hand shooting through the dark to search blindly for a light switch. A soft glow illuminated the room and Clarus groaned, shifting slightly when Cor started searching for the phone.

The offensive object was found, answered and brought to an ear. "Leonis." He lay back down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. There were a few nods of assent, but as Clarus couldn't hear what was being said he soon got bored. The glistening skin of his lover proving an adequate distraction. A kiss here, a lick there. Cor stiffened, swatting his head as he tried to listen to whomever it was on the phone.

"No I haven't seen him," an obvious glance at him and Clarus knew the conversation had turned to be about him. "I'm aware though, he contacted me last night." Ah, the gossip from the Citadel Staff he'd have to endure when he got back, not wanting to think about it he shifted himself slightly and planted a kiss below Cor's navel. A hand grasped his chin, pulling him upwards. ' _Gladio?'_ Cor mouthed, well if that wasn't a buzz kill.

"At his mothers," he huffed trying to return to his ministrations. But the hand on his chin didn't let up.

' _All day? What about his training?_ ' Clarus understood now, whoever was on the phone wanted to know if Gladiolus was going to be around as well.

"Cancelled," the hand finally left up and Clarus returned to his kisses, planting one right at the bottom of his hip. A breath hitched in Cor's throat and Clarus smirked triumphantly.

"What, no, I'm fine, just a late night that's all," there was a pause and Cor struggled to refocus. "All his training have been cancelled for the day. Yes, I'll assign extra to his highness should the need arise." Clarus shifted, even more, working his way down so he now knelt between Cor's legs. Cor pushed himself up, balancing on an elbow, eyes glaring at him. He wasn't angry though, Clarus had seen this look plenty of times. It was a look that told him this wasn't the time nor the place, however, he wasn't going to stop what was happening. "I will, I already have names in mind." There was a roll of his eyes and Clarus grinned, burying himself in between Cor's legs placing feather light kisses on the inside of his thighs. "Ah," another breath hitch. "I suppose that makes sense yes." A glare, this one attributing to what was said on the phone and not what Clarus was doing. "30 minutes?" a sigh and a look at the clock on the bedside table. "I suppose that is achievable, yes." He started swatting at Clarus, at anything he could touch as he started to get up. Clarus pouted, he wasn't finished, and he still had 30 minutes.

He placed his hands on Cor's thighs, pinning him to the bed and restricting his movements before resuming his kisses. The man above him sighed, covering it up with a swift goodbye as he hung up with whoever was on the phone.

"You are incorrigible," he groaned flopping back down onto his pillows, arms splayed, phone falling from his grasp. It hit the floor with a dull thud but neither man made a move to retrieve it. "First you forward your calls to me, now I have to attend the council meeting in your stead. You owe me."

Clarus just smirked up at him. "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said before lowering his head down once more. Smiling into the kisses as Cor let out a guttural moan above him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. I've only ever written about heterosexual couples and never anything this "sultry." I'm usually as innocent as they come, so hopefully, I did it some justice and you enjoyed it.  
> A special thanks go to Twitchy_Pen and Ginia for encouraging this. Also to the whole Chill XV discord chat - you guys are so awesome and I would never have had the courage to write anything like this if it weren't for you guys.  So does this mean Prompto can get a Chocobo now?


End file.
